


Rolling in the Deep

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cloaca, Kissing, Loving Sex, M/M, Underwater Sex, Xenophilia, shape shifting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s been a while since the King of Altea loved up his lovely Blaytz.





	Rolling in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> So I was influenced by the amazing Hopa’s Alforaytz arts to write this because they are amazing and I love their Blaytz stuff.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

A deep trill sounds as he wrapped his arms around the nalquodian ruler, gently tracing the familiar curve of his back.

The King of Altea pressed his forehead to the other's with a smile, the gills he had shifted along his neck giving a light flare. The sea's current made it feel like he was almost floating the way they would in space. They were surrounded by a world of bright colors as the coral around them is illuminated by the sun's light.

They were hidden from sight of passerby and predators, the only other company being tiny little fish and docile little eels living in the rocks.

Their own little hideaway from the real world where it was just the two of them.

"Hmmm...miss me handsome?"

Alfor laughed softly as they slowly sink down to the soft sandy bottom below them. He lies on top of his lover, reaching up to lightly play with his antennae, leaning in slowly.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." he smiles down at Blaytz, resting between his strong legs, "I mean I shape shifted to have gills just to love you up here underwater."

Blaytz purrs softly and slipped his hands into the soft white hair, freeing it from it's ponytail so it was splayed out in the water. He lightly twirled the soft looking locks while leaning up slowly, "Then whatcha waiting for hmmm?"

A smile answers him before Alfor swooped down and kissed him deeply. The sash holding Blaytz's trousers up like a belt is pulled loose as Alfor tosses it aside and pulls the pants down and off. He leaned in for a deeper kiss, helping get his own pants off and kicking them away. Those sharp fangs nip playfully at the Altean's bottom lip as he slipped his hand down to lightly trace the familiar outline of Blaytz's cloaca.

He slid his thumb up and down along it, hisses as he feels Blaytz digging his fingers into his shoulders. The kiss grows deeper as a groan escapes Alfor. He grips his own cock and pumps himself, a little bit of precum leaking into the water.

It was such an interesting sensation. The water's pressure on him, the strange fusions of warmth and cold...it was so exhilirating.

He breaks the kiss which causes a burst of bubbles to form. He took a moment to look at his lover's flushed, dopily smiling face as he slipped his thumb into him. He moved it around inside him before he teasingly pressed the tip at it.

"Mmm..oh Blaytz...you have no idea how much I've been waiting to do this again..." He leaned down, mouthing over the gills along his neck with an almost possessive growl.

"Alfor—" A sharp gasp escapes Blaytz when Alfor slips his cock inside of him with a groan, "Oh...!"

A groan escapes the Altean man as he slowly pushes in inch by inch, wanting his love to have time to adjust until he was completely inside him. The familiar clench, feeling Blaytz's legs wrap around him firmly, feeling the kisses and playful nips along his neck and chiń.

He placed his hands on the sand, bracing himself as he fucks his lover. He listens to how his breathing hitches and creates bubbles with each angled thrust inside of him. Blaytz slid his hand down and spread his crevice opened slightly wider while arching his hips up with a needy groan.

"Please..please harder...!"

Alfor leaned down and bites into the side of Blaytz's neck with a grunt. How...how was one person so perfect? How had he been so lucky to find him?

If only they could stay here, hidden away forever. But the world needed them out there, needed them to be heroes, to make the sacrifices, even personal ones...

At least they had this place. Their place.


End file.
